In Heat
by St.John
Summary: A hot day turns even steamier. smutty. 1/3 Arthur/Merlin, 2/3 Morgana/Gwen, 3/3 Arthur/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: this story has been used for slashing purposes, don't like, then go away (please).  
__I don't own Merlin or anything related to Merlin. If I was making money of this stuff, I WOULD own Merlin.  
__Maybe some of you have read this on Livejournal already...so if it seems familiar to you, there is probably a reason.  
__You can yell at me for spelling, grammar, etc. if you would like (be gentle).  
__Feedback gives my life meaning.  
__Enjoy! _

* * *

**In Heat**

Though they were protected from the hot sun beneath the shady tree where they sat, there was still no breeze, and the air was stifling. Merlin closed his eyes and stretched out in the grass, hoping, praying for even the tiniest whisper of wind. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his shirt to his chest. He pulled the scarf from around his neck, hoping to cool himself a little.

He could hear Gwen and Morgana giggling a short distance away, splashing in the water of the lake. It had been their idea that they all come down to the lake, complaining of the heat, and reminding Arthur and him that they could hardly go to the lake unescorted. They had been more than happy to strip down to their shifts and jump into the cool water.

"We might as well go in." Arthur said suddenly. Merlin sat up and opened his eye just in time to see Arthur pull his shirt over his head. This wasn't helping Merlin to cool off. He averted his eyes, hoping that Arthur would think his red face was simply from the heat of the afternoon.

"I-I think, I'll just stay on the shore." he mumbled. "Besides, I don't want to get my things wet." he stated. Arthur jumped into the water, and came up with water rivulets trailing down his muscular chest. Merlin's mouth went dry, and he found himself fighting the urge to rush towards Arthur and quench his thirst by licking the droplets rolling off the prince's skin.

"Then take them off, you'll roast if you stay on the shore." Arthur said matter-of-factly, running his hand through his sopping hair.

"Just take my clothes off?" Merlin laughed, or at least he tried to. It wasn't that he was especially self-conscience, but more that he did not feel the need to expose the thing that was now straining to escape from his pants. He stretched out again (keeping one leg up to lessen the pressure on his erection as well as hide it) and closed his eyes once again, trying to feign indifference.

"Yes. Why not?" Something wet slapped over Merlin's face, covering his nose and mouth, threatening to suffocate him. He sat up with a jerk, pulling the offending object off his head. Fabric, the water seeping from it and cooling Merlin' hands. Not just any fabric; Arthur's pants.

"Put those in the sun so they will dry." Arthur ordered. Merlin obeyed, laying them out where they would dry quickly. He fought with himself, his eyes kept wanting to travel over to where Arthur was, but his brain kept listing all the reasons he shouldn't. Surely just a little peek couldn't hurt…

"In. Now." came the command, and he turned to look at Arthur. Merlin stared at him, realizing quickly that his mouth was hanging agape. Arthur wasn't in as deep as before, and Merlin could see the hollow between his hipbones. If only Arthur would move just another couple of steps towards the shore…"Merlin." his tone was dangerous. "You don't want me to have to come out of here." Merlin couldn't help but notice how husky his voice was, how seductive.

The water did look tempting, and he did not have the strength to resist Arthur's command. He pulled his shirt over his head. The began to lower his pants. He could go in with the pants on, but he knew he would be mocked mercilessly for it. He just needed a way to get into the lake without Arthur noticing how hard he was. He quickly formulated a plan, with his back turned, kicking the pants off his ankles he asked "Where are Lady Morgana and Guinevere?" he could no longer hear them playing in the water.

"I say them walking in the woods a minute ago, I'm sure they are fine." Merlin was dashing towards the water as soon as he heard Arthur's voice, assuming he would be looking towards the women had been. Just steps away from the water he froze, Arthur hadn't been looking away, in fact, he was looking directly at Merlin. His eyes raked over his body, lingering longer at the area that was begging for attention. Merlin shivered, unable to move away from Arthur's gaze. Their eyes met, and Merlin could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on Arthur's lips, gone almost before it had ever arrived.

He clambered into the lake before Arthur had a chance to say anything. The water was relieving, washing the sweat off his body. He ducked under and swam a few strokes out, needing to get further away from Arthur. He surfaced, and wiped water out of his eyes, peering around to see where the other man was. Then he felt something wrap around his ankle, and he was pulled under the water again. He panicked, flailing his limbs, and fighting for breath. Then he was above again, sputtering, and coughing up water. _Arthur._

"Merlin, surely you didn't think you could breath underwater." Arthur laughed, patting him hard on the back, encouraging him to get all the water up.

"I will try to remember that the next time somebody is trying to drown me." he gasped.

"O, come off it, just a bit of fun. Besides, you landed a good punch on me, and you almost landed a fatal kick. You were hardly helpless."

"A fatal kick? How on earth could-o." Merlin felt himself blushing as he realized he had almost kicked the prince in his royal jewels.

"Yes, well, be more careful next time."

"Have Lady Morgana and Guinevere come back yet?" Merlin said in an attempt to change the subject. Arthur shook his head. "What could they be up to?"

"Don't be daft, Merlin, what do you think they are up to?" he said exasperatedly. Merlin peered at him, trying to decipher what he meant. "You don't know, do you?" Arthur said "Morgana and Gwen, how could you not know?"

"Know what?"

"They…they like each other. I wouldn't be all that surprised if they said they were in love."

"O, I-I had no idea."

"Yes, well, it isn't quite something you would want everyone to know, now is it? I have heard it is not uncommon though, a relationship of sorts between servant and master."

"Each to their own, I suppose." Merlin muttered.

"Each to their own servant?" chuckled Arthur. Merlin tried to summon up his most terrifying glare, but it fell apart as soon as his eyes moved to Arthur's handsome face. "Don't take it so seriously, Merlin. Besides, I'm not blind, I saw Little Merlin, or whatever you call it. He was not pretending he was not attracted to me."

"Little Merlin? Are you insane?" Merlin half-laughed, unsure of what else he could do in this situation.

"Well, how am I to know? We have never been properly introduced. " Arthur stated. "Allow me to remedy this, so I will not be calling anyone by the improper name, it is most unbecoming of me." Merlin gasped as he felt Arthur's hand run up his thigh and grasp his erection.

"A-Arthur."

"Not bad, Merlin, for someone of your stature. I suppose that's why you never filled out quite right. Now, allow me to introduce you to somebody." he grabbed his servants wrist and dragged his hand downward. Merlin temporarily resisted, but his conscience didn't stand a chance. He wrapped his fingers around the girth, squeezing lightly, starting a very small stroking motion.

He looked at Arthur, wanting to see if there was some form of protest to be seen on his face. If he had to stop, it was better he found out now while he would still be able. However, he instead met slightly glazed eyes. Arthur drew in a ragged breath, and ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. Merlin leaned in towards him, but catching himself before he could capture his lips. His eyes flicked up to Arthur's for a moment, both of them noting the level of desire they could see in the other, before Arthur closed the distance between them, and settled his lips firmly against Merlin's.

Merlin was certain he had never felt like this before. He had kissed a girl or two back in his home town, and there had been that kiss with Gwen, They had all been lovely experiences, but this, _this_ was something else entirely.

When he felt Arthur's tongue swipe at his lips, trying to push between them, Merlin swore he felt his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth and their tongues waged friendly wars, stabbing, and stroking, and tumbling over each other. His hand still stroked Arthur's cock, more confidently now, and Arthur moaned into his mouth. Arthur's hands were roaming over his servants body, caressing, and arousing him . His hands cupped Merlin's ass, and his fingers dug into the skin, causing Merlin to squeak in a way he wish he hadn't.

Arthur broke away first. "Let's move closer to shore, I can't have you drowning because you can't keep your head above the water." Merlin hadn't even noticed how far out the had been. Though he was loath to separate himself from the other man, he knew drowning would do him no good, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep himself afloat too much longer if Arthur continued to look at him the way he was. They raced towards the shore, going to water shallow enough for them to sit on the sandy bottom and the water barely covering the tops of their thighs. Shallow enough that one would be able to lie back in the water.

They sat turned slightly towards each other for a moment, waiting to see who would make the next move. Arthur's hand came up to push back Merlin's hair, the water dripping off the tips of his fingers and onto the dark-haired man's face and rolling downwards. Arthur leaned forward to lick a drop off the tip of Merlin's nose, then one that had settled just below his right eye. Merlin lifted his face, silently begging for another kiss. Arthur sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and Merlin moaned. His hand reached over to the prince's cock, resuming its caress.

"Lie back." Arthur murmured, pushing lightly on Merlin's shoulders. He permitted himself to be pressed back into the water and sand. His hands reached up and pulled Arthur's mouth back towards his. As they kissed Merlin felt Arthur's hand cup his balls for a moment before going down further, and brushing against the tight opening there. Merlin gasped and tried to force himself harder against the hand. Arthur smiled against his mouth and drilled a finger deep into Merlin's ass, causing him to sigh happily. It was one of the strangest things he had ever felt, but also one of the most amazing. Arthur's fingers curled slightly inside him, and pleasure struck him like lightening.

He had a sudden urge to show Arthur just what he was feeling. He forced the prince to lay atop his own body, pressing him delightfully deeper into the sandy lake bottom. His hand stroked his ass for a minute before he thrust his own finger into Arthur. He tried to find that same spot in Arthur, the spot that made him see stars before his eyes. He knew when he had found it, because the man groaned and rutted against him, their erections rubbing together in an entirely pleasant manner.

"More, please, Merlin." he asked hoarsely. Merlin smiled and touched that wonderful spot again, watching Arthur's face contort as the wave of pleasure washed through his body. "O god, please, please, don't make me beg."

"A little late, I think." Merlin laughed. He was quite enjoying himself, it was so seldom he saw the prince in such a state. He stroked his finger in and out slowly, letting a second finger join the first, stopping periodically to rub the spot inside him.

"Merlin." he pleaded "Please." Arthur's hand went between them to grasp at Merlin's erection, his fingers rubbing over the head, trying to tempt him into giving the answer he wanted to hear. "Please, now." he kissed him, just a quick peck. "Your fingers aren't going to be enough."

"Are you sure you want-I always imagined-"He stopped dead, realizing what he was saying. Arthur looked at him with a smirk

"Always? Well, I can't say I am much better. But we can talk about that later. I'm not sane enough not to force you, so we had better get on with this quickly."

"Alright, turn over." Arthur flipped over quickly, and Merlin settled himself between his slightly parted legs. He muttered a spell beneath his breath, so that Arthur would experience little pain. If Arthur noticed, he didn't mention it. He positioned himself carefully, rubbing the head around the hole for a minute, smiling when he felt Arthur push up against him. He started to push in, moving at a snail's place, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Arthur, at least not too badly. Even with all the precautions, Arthur's body was still tense, and Merlin could tell he wasn't really enjoying himself at this point.

"Arthur," he murmured into his ear "I can st-"

"No!" Arthur interrupted. "Don't even think about it. All of it, I want it all in me." Merlin slipped a hand beneath him to touch his ever-so-slightly softened cock. In no time he had it harder than ever, and he could feel the man's body beginning to relax. He pushed in fully, and held himself there, amazed by the heat and the feel of the tight muscles all around him. Arthur sighed and wiggled his butt contentedly.

"How's that, then?" Merlin whispered in a rather lascivious tone. He let his tongue explore the shell of Arthur's ear, biting softly at the lobe.

"Yes, good." panted the man beneath him. "God, you feel huge." Merlin lowered his head slightly, and started to nibble his way down Arthur's throat. He rolled his hips, trying to touch that magic area inside once again. Arthur moaned. "Hurry, I don't know how long I can last."

Merlin drew himself out slowly, not ready to be rushed by Arthur. Let him beg for a while longer, it didn't bother him. He moved agonizingly slow, but Arthur's moans of pleasure made it well worth it. He knew it wouldn't be long for him either, now that he was finally finding the relief he had wanted for so long. They set up a brilliant counter-motion, thrusting against each other in a way that pulled groans from both. Merlin could see Arthur's fingers digging into the sand. Merlin could feel an end coming rushing up quickly, he changed the angle of his thrusts so he would brush against Arthur's spot with his every movement. Their motions grew faster and more frantic, starting to lose the rhythm they had created. Merlin's hand tightened around Arthur's cock, desperate to bring the other man off.

"Arthur, I-I'm going to-"

"O god, Merlin." they panted out in unison. Only a second after Merlin began pumping his seed deep into Arthur, he felt the muscles contracting around him as the man thrust into his hand.

Merlin collapsed on top of Arthur, still inside him. The water cooled their heated bodies, bringing them gently down from their post-orgasmic bliss. Arthur had to prop his head up on his arms so that he did not drown, but he didn't complain about having Merlin's full weight on him. Waves lapped at them gently, soothingly.

"A breeze has come up." Arthur noted.

"Finally." Merlin replied. Remembering why they had come here in the first place. He reluctantly rolled off Arthur's body, but lay close next to him, lifting his head for a kiss. It wasn't quite as heated as the ones before this, but it wasn't very long before they felt the passion returning in it. It was a very good thing it was cool in the water. Perhaps this time it would be more like Merlin had always pictured.


	2. Chapter 2

based upon comment I received from people, this stand-alone became a trilogy.  
this part is dedicated to Kironomi, who prompted me to write my first femslash containing anything more than a kiss  
un-beta'd, there prolly are mistakes, and I will happily correct them if you point them out :)  
_

Standing waist-deep in the water of the lake, Morgana slipped her hand into Gwen's, and the other girl smiled, threading their fingers together. Morgana's other hand raised to sweep damp curls behind Gwen's ear. "You look beautiful, my dear Guinevere." Gwen blushed.

"Thank you, but I think not nearly as lovely as you, milady."

"Simply Morgana will do, don't you think?" Gwen ducked her head bashfully, but still gave a small nod as she peeked up through her eyelashes. The other woman caught her gaze and they shared a smile.

Morgana looked over to where Arthur and Merlin sat on the bank looking terribly warm, and avoiding one another's eyes. An idea came to her; the boys didn't seem to be paying any attention to them, it would be easy for her and Gwen to slip away for a bit for privacy, they would probably not even notice they were missing.

Morgana tugged gently on Gwen's hand. "Come with me" she murmured."

"I think we should stay within the Prince and Merlin's sight, milady, what if something happened?" Gwen demurred.

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart!" Morgana said playfully, splashing some water at her. Gwen gasped and flicked a little water back. Before the knew it, they were dousing each other with water, their hair dripping, and their shifts clinging wetly to their skin.

Once they had called a truce, Morgana pulled Gwen close to her. "Come with me?" she asked again, and this time Gwen nodded, allowing herself to be lead out of the water and into the wooded area just a little ways away.

They picked through the trees carefully, avoiding sticks and rocks with might have pricked their bare feet. Very quickly, they came upon a small clearing, where the ground was covered in soft, green moss. No one else was around, and the only sound was the birds in the trees.

Morgana seated herself on the ground, curling her legs to the side, and patting the ground beside her as a signal for Guinevere to sit as well. Gwen followed her onto the ground, sitting close to her lady, but not touching. She toyed idly with the hem of her handmaiden's shift, planning her next move, she was pleasantly surprised that she was not required to act first though. Gwen had leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Morgana's temple. She turned her face up so that their lips could meet. The kiss was sweet, it had been each time they had kissed before, but there was a force behind it this time, that had been slowly building with each touch they shared.

They broke apart, and looked at each other. Exploring the depths of Gwen's dark eyes, Morgana realized she would not be able to hold herself back any longer, her body and soul were crying out for Guinevere. She might have been mistaken, but she thought Gwen might have felt the exact same way.

She lunged at her handmaiden, gently tumbling her back into the moss. She kissed her again, her tongue licking into her mouth as she tugged one shift-sleeve downwards. Morgana's heart stuttered when she felt Gwen's answering tongue and hands tangling into her hair.

She pulled the top of Gwen's shift lower, low enough to bare the taut peaks of her breasts, and she toyed with them, pinching a little. Guinevere gasped into her open mouth and pressed herself closer. Morgana kissed and licked her way down her neck towards the pursed buds of her nipples. When she bit down on one ever so lightly, a moan erupted from deep within Gwen.

"Oh, Morgana." Gwen sighed, her fingers grasping at the woman. She moved as though to sit up, but Morgana kept her pressed to the ground.

"Shhh," she hushed, "just be still; let me." Gwen blushed a little, but did as she was bid. While Morgana continued her ministrations on her breast, she slowly slid one hand up Guinevere's legs and under her shift, caressing her from her calf to her upper thigh. She massaged the soft skin there until the woman parted her thighs for her. She let her fingers drift towards the heat she could feel, letting them dip into the hot moistness at her centre. Her fingers slid in lazy circles, causing Gwen to arch up and swivel her hips in counterpart to the motion. She could hear the pounding of Gwen's heart and the harshness of her breathing in her chest. Morgana slid one finger lower, pressing slowly into the girl's sheath, and felt herself grow wet from the tight, throbbing that surrounded her finger. Gwen moaned her name. Teasing, she leisurely pistoned her finger while pushing the shift up higher with her other hand. Her mouth left Gwen's breasts, to which the woman whimpered, but when she lowered her head to lap at the wetness at her core.

"Morgana!" Gwen half-yelled, her fingers knotting into her hair. Morgana lifted her head long enough to smile at her, before resuming her tantalizing.

The ever-louder gasps and groans from Guinevere assured Morgana that she was pleasuring the woman. She also knew it wouldn't be much longer before it overwhelmed her. She quickened her motions, and before she knew it, Gwen's legs were clasped about her head so tightly, she could barely hear the wail that came from her. She felt as though she were becoming lost in the pulsing and sweet heat of Gwen.

As Gwen calmed a bit, Morgana took to brushing her hair back from her face, and kissing her. Only a moment passed before Gwen was pushing Morgana onto her back and plunging a finger deep inside her. She pumped her hand relentlessly as she kissed the king's ward; who was breathing in sharp gasps and sighs of satisfaction. The kissed, sloppy, because they were too hot to care, and it was all so good. Morgana let her head fall back onto the soft moss, and cried out, "More!". Guinevere slid another finger in with ease, pressing and teasing. Morgana's eyes were clenched shut and her hips thrusting as she again pleaded, "More." and Gwen could feel her growing even wetter. With three fingers she worked her body. She bit at the woman's nipples through her shift, laving them and wetting the fabric till it was nearly transparent and the red-pink of her swollen buds was visible. Morgana's whole body suddenly tensed up and her eyes opened wide; she managed to whisper, "Love you." before the shudders took over her body and her screams echoed off the trees.

They laid beside each other on the ground for a long time, breathing in unison. Between them, their fingers entwined. Finally, Morgana rolled onto her side and pressed a kiss to Guinevere's cheek.

"Do you think we should go back?" she asked quietly.

"They are likely worried about us." Gwen pointed out. Surely by this point Arther and Merlin had noticed they were missing.

"What do you think they got up to?" Gwen looked at her, and they both burst out in joy-filled laughter; both of them had noticed the looks the two men gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

They slowly set about righting their shift, and headed back towards the lake, hands still tightly clasped and smiles upon both their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

un-beta'd, feel free to point out mistakes.  
hope you all enjoy the final part of this trilogy :)  
_

Morgana and Gwen found Arthur and Merlin laying together in the water. If they found their lack of clothing peculiar, they did not mention it. Everyone agreed that it was time to return to the castle, the fresh air, as well as the other activities of the afternoon, had rendered them all quite hungry.

The four of them ate together, happily feasting upon fresh fruit and sharp-tasting cheese. They decided it had been a most excellent idea to go to the lake that day, especially considering the pervasive heat. Each one of them was simply happy; there was no distinction between servant and master, they were just all friends.

After some time, they all went their separate ways, Guinevere and Merlin being ordered to take the rest of the day off.

Merlin went back to Gaius's chambers, and helped the older man mix assorted remedies for a while. However, as time passed, he noticed a certain tightness in his body, and he felt painfully fevered. Before he could really consider this, Arthur entered the chamber.

Arthur was moving slowly, as if every single moment was incredibly painful. Which it must have been, as his skin was a deep pink colour, beyond a plain flush. His skin was burnt, and Merlin thought it was probably burnt beneath the clothing he wore as well.

"I need something for my skin, Gaius, surely you have something for this." Arthur said.

"That is a very bad burn, sire, you should not have stayed in the sun so long." Gaius replied after taking one look at him. He rummaged for a moment before finding a large jar of a green salve. "This should help, it is made from the juice of a plant's leaves. You just need to massage it into the skin."

"Thank you." the gratitude was obvious in Arthur's voice.

" I would help administer it," Gauis began, "but as you can see I have many medicines which need to be delivered; I'm sure Merlin will be able to help you." he gathered bottles into his basket and shuffled out of the room. Merlin was left standing awkwardly, with Arthur gripping the jar.

"If you would assist me, Merlin." Arthur said, holding the jar out towards him. Merlin dutifully went and took the jar from his hands. "I think I need help with my shirt as well." Arthur said. Merlin knew he was in pain; he had seen Arthur take hits in sword practice and brush them off as if they were scratches, when really they were gashes in need of stitches. He slowly drew the shirt up and off of his body, trying not to scrape the skin. He opened the jar and scooped up a small amount of the salve with his fingers. It felt cool and wet; he felt certain this was just the thing Arthur needed.

He started with Arthur's shoulders, carefully and gently rubbing it in. He worked in down his arms, and over his back, across his chest, and even dabbing some onto his face. While he was stroking some down Arthur's nose, Arthur's own hand went up to Merlin's face, cupping his chin and rubbing his thumb over Merlin's cheek.

"You're burnt too." he said, and Merlin nodded, realizing that sun burn was the reason for the ache he felt all over his body. "Let me put some on you; there's lots of the salve." Merlin didn't have a chance to respond before Arthur was gently tugging on his shirt. He didn't protest when Arthur began spreading a generous amount over his bare skin. The salve felt wonderful, moisturizing his parched skin, and cooling the enflamed flesh. He began to warm up again though, certainly because of Arthur's hands roaming over him with no discernible path. Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes for a moment before smirking a little, then he carefully rubbed the salves into Merlin's nipples, using circular, teasing strokes that made him want to grunt in demand for more. "Your legs, they must be burnt too. Take off your pants." Arthur ordered, and Merlin quickly undid his trousers and let them drop to the floor, Indeed his legs were burnt, and in need of the salve. Arthur started at his feet, massaging up his legs. Before he could get up to high, Merlin stepped back.

"You now?" Arthur nodded and disposed of his pants as well. Merlin knelt, and smoothed the salve down his calves from his knees, then up his thighs. He stroked it over the points of his hips, and down the side of his muscular ass. "Turn around." he said, voice a little hoarse. Arthur faced the other way, allowing Merlin to apply the salves. He used both hands, cupping each cheek; squeezing the flesh wasn't exactly part of the treatment, but the small gasp from Arthur didn't exactly sound like a complaint. "Well," he said, standing, "at least you didn't burn your cock."

Arthur gave a vague noise of agreement. "Little Merlin is looking a little pink though." he reached for the salve again. Merlin gave him a cautious look, which caused Arthur to add "Just in case." before taking Merlin in hand. He wasn't so sure that he had burnt 'Little Merlin", but with Arthur's hand sliding easily up and down the length of him with the cool salve, he certainly wasn't going to mention it. He put his hands on the table behind him to steady him as Arthur brought him to full hardness. They simultaneously leaned forward so their lips could meet in between.

It was a little surprising how aroused they both were; it had not been very long since they had returned from the lake, and while they had been there, they had brought one another off three times. There was something new between them now, something they had both always sensed but had been unwilling to face until that afternoon.

Merlin slowly steered Arthur towards his room. He wasn't sure when Gaius would be back, but he knew neither of them wanted to be walked in on. Arthur was all too willing to settle himself onto the small bed and recommence their activities.

Merlin kissed down Arthur's neck, something he had learnt they both enjoyed very much, and then further down his chest. The skin was warm from the burn, and he could taste the salve, slightly bitter, but not deplorable enough to make him stop. Arthur seemed to realize what was in store for him, because he leaned back, sighing Merlin's name. Merlin peeked up at him before extending his tongue to lick at the head; Arthur eyes were wide and nearly black from the dilated pupils as he watched him. His hand went up to Merlin's head, fingers combing into his hair, and cupped his skull, but he didn't try to force Merlin's motions, something that stunned him a little. Merlin worked his mouth down over him, his tongue wiggling, and Arthur moaned. He bobbed his head, sucking, and Arthur's head fell back with a groan. He pulled off to lap up the salty fluid at the tip; he savoured Arthur's flavour. He wasn't so sure he'd ever be able to look at Arthur again without remembering doing this. He put everything into bring Arthur to the very brink, swirling his tongue and sucking, bobbing his head quickly, and then painfully slow. As his passion rose, Arthur began chanting Merlin's name like it was a mantra. Merlin gripped his hands around Arthur's hips and took as much of him into his mouth as he could as Arthur began spewing his liquid. Merlin swallowed without hesitation, lost in Arthur's scent and their combined delight. He let Arthur slip limply from his mouth and curled beside him on the bed.

As soon as Arthur had caught his breath, he turned to Merlin, taking him in hand again. They laid side by side, foreheads touching, while Arthur stroked him.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, his lips brushing softly at his while he spoke, "the things you do-" he broke off when a small moan escaped from Merlin's mouth. "Ever since you came…just…you, you-" he looked down at where Merlin's cock slid in and out of his hand, not able to look Merlin in the eye any longer as he spoke, "I…love the things you do." he whispered quickly, as if he might lose the courage to say it if he didn't say it fast.

"Arthur." Merlin groaned brokenly, both from his words and from his hand. This seemed to return some of Arthur's bravery to him, for he looked back into his eyes.

"I love-" but he never got to finish, because Merlin captured his lips and he spilled his seed into Arthur's hand.

The two of them settled into one another, sun burn nearly forgotten, but with another sort of burn in their eyes and hearts.

Outside of the room, in the main chamber, Gwen and Morgana stood, there to retrieve the tonic to aid Morgana's sleep. They could hear some motion in Merlin's room, but they didn't dare disturb those inside.

"Do you think…" Guinevere trailed off, looking at Morgana.

"Yes, of course. They like each other." Morgana and Gwen shared a smile. "I wouldn't be all that surprised if they said they were in love."


End file.
